


Taste of a First

by Sonamae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, OC Porn, Other, Sex Worker, Smut, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spreader picks their clients, HitchHiker is a bumbling pink mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of a First

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and unedited and very self indulgent. Spreader was birthed between both myself and my Amica, and Hitch is all mine.

Spreader watched in interested as the bulky form of the tow truck got to his knees in front of him and looked about nervously. HitchHiker was tonight’s call to arms, his current customer. Spreader had seen him in the back, hovering around the doorway as if too scared to enter into the main hall and display himself for a future customer. That had been what sold Spreader to him, that an the adorable shade of pink.

Hitch bit his lower lip plate and leaned forward between Spreader’s legs, his intakes catching down his throat as his hands patted against Spreaders thighs. Spreader started humming as he ran his servo over the back of the other bots helm, watching how nervous his customer was. First timers were always the best, so sweet and jittery yet so eager to please. HitchHiker was no exception, desperate to prove his worth and practice a skill, a virgin to interfacing. What better way to practice than with the best?

“Are you alright down there?” Spreader made sure his voice was sweet as he could tune it, trying to ease his customers nerves. “If it’s too much for you, I could always frag you to show you through first hand experience, if that makes you more comfortable.”

Hitch made this startled noise as he pulled back, hands on the outside of Spreader’s knees now and upper arms rattling with his fear.

“W-What? No, I can…” He looked away slowly, that bright pink getting brighter, “I want to do this.” With a slow vent of built up air around Hitch’s fans, he leaned in and opens his mouth.

Spreader grunted at the force of Hitch’s kiss to his valve folds and pulled him back by his shoulder. “Easy there, big boy. Softer approach, I know I said be forceful but not like that.” Hitch looked mortified.

“Slag, I’m so sorry.” He muttered a slew of apologies, but Spreader just hushed him and shifted his hips on the berth.

“Don’t be darling, that’s why I’m here. Practice until it’s perfect, or until you feel confident doing what you can. Now, why don’t we try again?” Spreader smiled when Hitch nodded hesitantly and leaned in, this time with a gentle kiss to the outer folds of Spreader‘s valve. He was so tentative, looking up for approval after the first kiss, it was spark clenching. It was honestly the cutest thing Spreader had seen in a while.

“N-Now… what?” Hitch asked, glossa flicking out to clean his lip plating. Spreader offered a smile and reached between his legs to press against his outer folds.

“Focus on spreading these until you can see my valve opening.” He watched as Hitch trembled all over.

“With… with my hands or?” Spreader wanted to pull this sweet baby in and kiss his adorable face.

“No darling, with your glossa.” Hitch jerked in surprise at how serious Spreader sounded, and Spreader had to grab the edge of the berth so he didn’t fall off. “Easy.” He reached down and pet Hitch’s helm again, offering another reassuring smile. “Is it too much? Your comfort is paramount to how we do this, if you need to take a break then by all means, we’ve got all night.”

Hitch was slow to reply, but eventually he shook his head no and leaned in, a shy flick off his glossa that made Spreader sigh. It was so gentle, the worst kind of tease. When Spreader was done this bot was going to be so good at eating out a valve that his future partners were going to be sending him an energon basket.

“Like that?” Hitch muttered, waiting for instruction.

“Mmm, little more glossa, longer strokes. Don’t be afraid to touch, but don’t press too deep until you know your partners boundaries.” He explained, then closed his eyes as HitchHiker got to work.

Strike that, two energon baskets. Kids a natural.


End file.
